


Vom Nährgehalt des Mondes

by Leela_Comstock



Series: »The John & Alden Chronicles« [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cheese, Moon, UNIT
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela_Comstock/pseuds/Leela_Comstock
Summary: John ist überzeugt, manche Dinge, die er wirklich erlebt hat, glaubt ihm kein Mensch. Eine solche Geschichte traut er sich heute uns zu erzählen.
Series: »The John & Alden Chronicles« [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110674





	Vom Nährgehalt des Mondes

Es gibt Dinge, in die man hineinschlittert, obwohl man eigentlich gar nichts damit zu tun hat. So etwas passiert mir gerne mal. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen ziehe ich solche Situationen magisch an. Die verrückteste dieser Situationen war aber, als ich durch Zufall die Diskussion zwischen zwei Kollegen mitbekam.  
´ ´ Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre ein Witz. Anscheinend war es aber ernst gemeint, als die beiden ausdiskutierten, ob der Mond aus Käse besteht oder nicht.  
´ ´ Ich konnte nicht anders, als mir die Unterhaltung mit anzuhören, als ich mich zu eben dem Zweck diplomatisch unauffällig an einen Aktenschrank stellte und mich unbeteiligt gab. _Und_ ich konnte nicht anders, als mich innerlich über die Diskussion zu amüsieren. Meinte Alden es wirklich ernst? Glaubte er tatsächlich daran, daß der Mond aus Käse bestand?  
´ ´ Joshua konnte auch nicht mehr an sich halten, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, irgendwie sprach er aber auch meine Gedanken aus, als er ein bißchen spöttisch fragte, was er denn meinte, welche Sorte es wäre – Leerdamer, oder Butterkäse, Cheddar, Limburger, vielleicht ja sogar Feta! Es ist so unglaublich schwierig, dabei ernst zu bleiben, wenn man so etwas mitbekam, und sich etwas bedeckt halten mußte.  
´ ´ Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln Alden die Augen verdrehen. In einem Ernst und einer Geduld, mit dem man einem unverständigen Kind versuchte, etwas beizubringen, erklärte er Joshua, daß der Mond natürlich aus Mondkäse bestand! Gut, das entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Logik. Ich hüstelte leicht, um den Anflug des Lachens zu kaschieren, gegen den ich nicht ankam und konzentrierte mich sehr bewußt auf die Ablage in den Schubladen, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Während dessen dachte ich über die Aussage nach. Die ließ jetzt natürlich viel Spielraum! War Mondkäse eine Variante, die neben Gouda, Parmesan und Camembert existieren konnte, oder war es lediglich ein Begriff, mit dem die Substanz des Trabanten beschrieben wurde? Letzteres würde ja sogar wieder Sinn ergeben, und diese ganze verrückte Sache irgendwie aufklären!  
´ ´ Ich hatte die Sache daraufhin gedanklich schon abgehakt, als Joshua genau meine Gedanken in Worte faßte und Alden fragte, ob er denn meinte, daß man Mondkäse essen könnte, oder ob es lediglich ein anderer Ausdruck für Mondgestein war, den wir nicht kannten. Ich denke, wir erwarteten beide, daß Alden sich genauso über die Idee amüsierte, den Mond essen zu können. Wir wurden eines besseren belehrt! Laut meinem Kameraden zählte Mondkäse zu dem nahrhaftesten, den man bekommen konnte. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob er uns auf den Arm nehmen wollte…  
´ ´ Auf die Nachfrage nach Beweisen meinte Alden nur, daß er sich auf das stützte, was er gelesen hatte. Aha! Aus welcher Fachzeitschrift das auch immer gewesen sein mochte. Joshua stellte jedenfalls treffend fest, daß er keine Beweise hätte, und Alden stellte im Gegenzug treffend fest, daß Joshua aber auch keine Gegenbeweise hätte. Die Diskussion schaukelte sich nun also auf dem Level hoch. Das war der Moment, in dem ich einen fatalen Schachzug machte!  
´ ´ Ich drehte mich zu den beiden um und schlug lediglich vor, daß die beiden den Doktor ja mal fragen könnten, ob sie in der TARDIS zum Mond fliegen könnten, um die Aussage zu überprüfen. Immerhin, dann wüßten sie es ganz genau, und die Diskussion hätte ein Ende. Hatte ich damit gerechnet, daß ich, als derjenige, der es vorgeschlagen hatte, dazu angehalten wurde, den Doktor zu fragen, und die Gruppe zu begleiten…?

Okay, ich wurde also vorgeschickt, um den Doktor zu fragen! Ich hatte von allen ja auch bislang am intensivsten mit dem Doktor zusammen gearbeitet, es war also nicht einmal ganz so unverständlich. Dazu kam, daß jeder der mich kannte wußte, daß ich mich früher oder später zu solchen Sachen breitschlagen ließ, weil ich zu nett, hilfsbereit und zu wenig durchsetzungsfähig bin. Im Normalfall habe ich da auch nicht einmal etwas gegen. So bin ich nun mal, dagegen kann ich nichts tun. In diesem speziellen Fall kam ich mir blöd vor!  
´ ´ Ich stand also vor dem Doktor, mit meinen beiden Kameraden im Rücken, und schilderte ihm den Sachverhalt, mit der Bitte, ob wir zum Mond fliegen könnten, um herauszufinden, ob dieser aus Käse bestand. Der Doktor sah mich stumm an – als er die Augenbrauen hob, spürte ich die Hitze in die Wangen steigen und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Ich war schon geneigt, sofort anzufügen, daß das nicht meine Idee gewesen war. Das kleine Schmunzeln zwang mich in die Knie. Ich behaupte recht selten, daß ich einen Kameraden haßte. Aber Alden haßte ich in dem Moment wirklich dafür, daß er mich in diese Lage gebracht hatte, und das ausgerechnet vor dem Doktor!  
´ ´ Okay, ja, ich gebe zu, es war meine eigene Schuld, ich hätte mich ja nicht darauf einlassen müssen! Irgendwie wollte ich jetzt aber auch Aldens Gesicht sehen, wenn wir wirklich ernst machten, oder - falls er bis dahin nicht aufgab - wenn wir auf dem Mond ankamen. Denn er mußte sich doch eigentlich bewußt sein, daß seine abstruse Theorie keinen Bestand haben konnte! Oder…? Ganz kurz beschlich mich der Gedanke, was wäre, wenn Alden Recht behielt. So automatisch, wie der Gedanke kam, so schnell mußte ich innerlich über mich selber lachen.  
´ ´ Nun ist der Doktor jemand, der sich so einen Spaß nicht nehmen läßt, vor allem, wenn er mal für ein paar Minuten von der Erde wegkommt. Immerhin, der Mond war noch im Einzugsbereich, bis dorthin kam er problemlos mit der TARDIS, ohne sein Exil zu brechen. Ein Glück für Alden. Immerhin, mittlerweile hatte er schon drei Personen gegen sich.  
´ ´ Wir folgten also der Einladung des Doktors in die TARDIS, und er gab die Koordinaten ein. Alden schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Wenn er nicht erst am Bestimmungsort aufzulösen gedachte, wie sehr es ihn amüsierte, wie schön wir auf das Thema angesprungen waren.  
´ ´ Mit der TARDIS dauerte es nur einen Augenblick, bis wir unser Ziel erreichten. Mit Raumanzügen ausgestattet betraten wir den Mond – ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis, für das sich der Quatsch tatsächlich gelohnt hatte; das muß ich an dieser Stelle gestehen. Ich war noch dabei, die Erde aus der Ferne zu bestaunen, als sich Joshua, Alden und der Doktor schon an die Bodenproben machten.  
´ ´ Was soll ich sagen? Mondgestein trifft es eher als Mondkäse, und essen kann man das ganz sicher nicht. Ich beobachtete die Analysen lediglich, die Joshua und mich in unseren Aussagen bestätigten. In einem war ich mir sicher: Die Enttäuschung in Aldens Miene war echt!  
´ ´ Apropos Enttäuschung. Ich glaube, es war ziemlich deutlich rübergekommen, daß Joshua, der Doktor und ich nicht an den Quatsch mit dem Mondkäse geglaubt haben. Aber ich muß gestehen, als wir nun den tatsächlichen Beweis hatten, – ein bißchen enttäuscht war ich doch…

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte gehört zu einer Challenge. Die Vorgabe war:  
>  _´ ´ Der Mond besteht aus Käse, oder nicht?_  
>  ´ ´ In diesem Kapitel soll die Aussage verifiziert oder widerlegt werden.  
> ´ ´ In welchem Zusammenhang tritt die Frage auf? Wie wird der Beweis angetreten?


End file.
